Better Days Are Sure To Come
by hatobureka
Summary: rwby AU set in college antics are sure to occur will eventually be whiterose maybe bumblebee haven't decided on that yet
1. Chapter 1

HATOBUREKA: Well it sure has been a while since i wrote anything

OMEGA: translation, he got lazy

HATOBUREKA: hey that's not true i just …. ok maybe a little

OMEGA: Ha see i knew it.

HATOBUREKA: Anyways please enjoy the story, read & review , hell i wouldn't even mind a flame or two and don't forget, I do not own RWBY or any characters, places, objects, or other misc. entities from RWBY, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All original characters in this fanfiction belong to me unless stated otherwise at time of introduction. This piece is set in an Alternate Universe (AU) and as such ,certain liberties have been taken in the modification of select personal details.

* * *

"": dialogue

'': internal thoughts

Italics: phone or other form of electronic messaging such as texting or IMing

underline: forced emphasis in dialogue

CAPITALS: screaming or yelling

* * *

**3rd person limited on ruby**

"attention student's" the voice of a woman not loud but ringing with authority. "The headmaster will make his welcoming speech shortly please quiet down"

She turns from her sister, Yang, to the podium up on the stage, the entire auditorium had gone quiet as, in the shadows contrasted by the bright spotlight shining on the podium you could see a man in a green suit with grayish white hair and a cane slowly walking up. When the man gets up to the podium and looks at us, the students. Now that he was in the light she notices more things about the man, he was not by any means very old-looking though his eyes seemed to have seen more than would be imaginable in a lifetime, he also had on a pair of spectacles and a green scarf despite the heat in the room.

A general murmur had risen due to the ominous entrance of the man though it was quickly silence by the sound of him tapping his cane three times on the stage, the sound ringing through the room bringing attention once more to him. "hello students, I am professor Ozpin, Headmaster of the Beacon Institute of Higher Learning, an institute which you are all now part of. I will forego the droning meaningless motivational rhetoric reserved for such speeches and instead tell you the truth. Not all of you will graduate. While it is true that all of you have shown remarkable academic and practical skills as evidenced by you being here in this room. That is not enough. What all of you have demonstrated so far in life has only been enough to get you here. To stay, to graduate you must do more. This Institute has the highest caliber of facilities and teachers here to guide you to a bright and promising future. But this future is not without a cost. you will be expected to be more than the best that you can be ,but the best there is. anyone found not meeting expectations will find their time here short and rather unpleasant. To those of you who exceed and thrive, you will find your time here enjoyable and your future promising and rewarding. That is all." he says turning away and heading back to where he came from.

" Well that was weird." her sister said almost immediately.

" I'll say though is it just me or did he seem a bit out of it." She responds blowing a few strands of black and red hair off her face.

" I don't know wasn't paying much attention anyways." she says then turns around and waves over to one of her friends heading over there " See you later Rubes."

"W-wait Yang nooo don't leave." she says pouting then mumbles quietly " I don't know anyone here." Ruby sighs then looks around and sees people getting ready to leave, she was in the far back of the auditorium so not many people were there and she quickly zipped out and headed to the administration office. " Ok now to find my dorm… I do have a dorm right?" she says and groans.

* * *

HATOBUREKA: Well there you have it sorry if it's short im not the greatest at starting things though hopefully it will pick up speed soon.

OMEGA: Yeah yeah hurry up and stop being lazy you don't even have school this week.

HATOBUREK: I know I know i'll write it and i might even put you in the story this time.

OMEGA: huh? really YES.

HATOBUREKA: heheh always works on him, anyways please r&r and thank you to NobleMETA for his story Brand New World which is awesome and you should all read, which inspired me to write this and for letting me use an Idea from his story which will come up at a later time.


	2. Chapter 2

HATOBUREKA: Well I hope everyone l chothapteriked the first though there were …. certain mistakes in it.

OMEGA: Idiot messed up point of view.

HATOBUREKA: Hey you dont have to say it like that.

OMEGA: Why not, that's what happened.

HATOBUREKA: Fine whatever let's get on with the chapter R&R I don't own rwby sorry for any mistakes I make.

* * *

"AAAAHH" Ruby yells falling face-first into the thankfully carpeted floor of her room.

"Erm, are you okay?" the girl dressed in a white thigh length dress that fades to sky blue as it goes down.

Ruby stands up dusting herself off abit. " Oh yeah sorry about that I think I tripped when I got in here." she says panting having been running around campus looking for her dorm. She was wearing a similar dress except hers is black and red. " I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose, and I'm guessing you must be my roommate miss…?"

" It is a pleasure to meet you ruby, my name is weiss schnee, and yes I do believe you are my roommate though i do hope that in the future you plan on entering in a more …. coordinated manner" Weiss says with a certain tone of arrogance when saying her name especially her last name but ruby barely notices.

" Oh yeah sorry about that I wasn't paying much attention and I tripped on something I promise it won't happen again." She says scratching the back of her head.

" I'm glad to hear it though more importantly you're not hurt are you." Weiss says concerned but also coming off a little stern.

" No, no im fine thanks for asking though." ruby says smiling while thinking to herself ' Well she seems nice enough maybe this won't be too bad.'

" No problem anyways I already unpacked most of my things would you like help with your boxes?" Weiss asks pointing to a couple of boxes stacked by the bed on the opposite side of the room as her own things were.

"Oh yes that would be great thanks." Ruby says cheerily as she and Weiss begin to unpack her things.

* * *

"phew" Ruby sighs tired sitting on her now made bed, after the day of running around campus then unpacking she had worked up a bit of a sweat. " Thanks Weiss."

" No problem." Weiss says sitting in her own bed not sweaty at all though understandably as she hadn't been running around campus all day.

Ruby was about to say something when her phone starts ringing and she picks up seeing it's from Yang.

Hey Rubes what's up She hears her sister's voice from the phone

Not much just finished unpacking my roommate helped me out, you? Ruby responds shrugging

I finished that a while ago, anyways come over to my room I'm cooking up some food to commemorate our first day in college and bring your roommate along too.

Yeah sure sounds like fun let me ask her Ruby says and moves the phone away from her ear and covers the mic with her free hand " Hey Weiss my sister is making some food at her appartment and invited us over, she's a really good cook, so do you wanna come?"

" Sure I could do with some food." Weiss replied now laying on her bed looking at the ceiling.

" cool" she says before returning to her call Ok yang we'll be there in a bit I need a few minutes to get ready. She says before hanging up the call. " Hey weiss is it cool if i shower first or do you want to?"

" No it's fine I already showered before you got here already" Weiss replies still not paying much attention.

" Ok then just make sure you have everything you need to go." ruby says getting up and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Ruby knocks on the door to yang's appartment again hurriedly shivering " c'mon yang it's cold."

" You know you wouldn't be this cold if you had just dried your hair like I told you to." Weiss says rolling her eyes at ruby while giving her an I told you so expression.

"Yeah yeah I Know but still I was hungry I wanted to get here quick" she says pouting and knocks again "YANG HURRY UP"

Several loud noises are heard from inside like if someone dropped several metal items on the floor "JUST A MINUTE" they hear yang yelling from inside.

" here if you're that cold take my jacket." weiss says sighing taking off the small jacket she had over her dress and hands it to ruby.

" thanks weiss" she says smiling putting on the jacket over what she was now wearing which was a red shirt with the symbol of a rose on it and black cargo pants thinking 'wow that was nice of her so warm too'.

About a minute or so later yang finally opens the door and is greeted by the annoyed face of her sister and the slightly amused face of her roommate "Hi come on in." she says stepping out of their way

" Finally I was freezing." Ruby says still shivering a bit though noticeably less due to the jacket as she steps inside.

Weiss follows ruby in without a word preferring to save introductions to once they were settled inside.

"RUBY" yang yells excitedly wrapping her sister in a bear hug.

"Y-yang c-cant breathe." Ruby manages to respond trying ,in vain, to escape her grasp.

"oh right sorry sis " she says laughing and releases ruby who is by now panting trying ti catch her breath. She sees weiss standing there and walks over to her " Aaaaah you must be my little sisters room mate, I'm Yang Xiao Long nice to meet you." She says smiling holding out her hand for Weiss the shake it.

" Yes, i am Ruby's room mate, Weiss Schnee, pleasure to meet you" She says once again with the same slight arrogance in her tone when saying her name and shakes Yang's hand.

" Hmmm Schnee where have I heard that name before?" Yang says mostly to herself.

Weiss opens her mouth the answer but is interrupted by someone from behind Yang "Schnee, as in the Schnee pharmaceutical company? The largest producer and distributor of name brand, over the counter, and prescription medication in the world?" A girl looking about yang's age appears from behind her a book in her hand, she had black hair with a bow on top of her head and was wearing a black button up vest over a white shirt and white shorts with black stockings.

" Yes honestly I'm surp-." Weiss starts but then is once again cut off by the girl in black.

"The same Schnee company known for it's controversial work force mainly consisting of mistreated, underpaid, faunus working in unsafe conditions." This was not a question but a clear statement obviously showing the girls distaste for the company and anyone associated with it's upper echelons.

" Yes." Weiss says sighing " That Schnee company though hopefully those things will change soon, shortly before coming to this college I managed to convince my father , who owns and runs the company, to rethink his… position, relating to faunus, in truth it is not that he necessarily hates them but simply cares about the tradition and well being of the company, it was my grandfather who started the business and set down the guidelines relating to workers that my father followed, though after telling him i would refuse to be associated with a man and a company who would mistreat people in such a way and telling him of the economic incentives for him to give the faunus workers better pay and work conditions he was quick to begin change."

"Well then if that is indeed true I am rather impressed and thankful that things are turning out the way they did and it has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance my name is Blake Belladonna." Blake says rather surprised and cheerily so.

Ruby, during this conversation had been rather quiet but then says " Oh my god Weiss that means you're rich whoa that's so cool." she smiles brightly and cheerily.

Weiss sighs ' i hope she's different than the rest, the moment people learn you have money, so many that think that buy befriending a schnee one becomes as rich as a schnee'

Ruby was smiling " Ooooh did you live in a castle, did you have servants, what was it like was it awesome." her stomach then growls " meh whatever, I'm starving. Yang is food ready"

" Just about little sis." Yang says laughing and leads them to the kitchen which has a table with plates and silverware already set out and she set's the food down it's a huge plate of stir fry.

" YAY STIR FRY" Ruby says sitting down.

'Hmm I don't know why but I have a feeling she may be different than most.' Weiss thinks to herself and smiles sitting down next to Ruby " So what is this stir fry thing."

Yang who was sitting down stops dead in her track "WHAT you've never had stir fry you gotta try it, it's awesome."

Blake sits down next to yang " I knew Yang from High School and she's made this before and I have to agree with her it's great."

"Oh yeah I think I remember you coming to our house once or twice Blake." Ruby says already chowing down on food.

Weiss warily tries something then get's a look of cheerful surprise on her face " Wow, this is some of the best food i've had Yang, and considering the places i've eaten at that really is something."

Yang has a proud smile on her face " Hell yeah it's good."

" Oh yeah Weiss what are all you guys majoring in I already know yours Yang but say it so Weiss knows." Ruby says already having finished her plate and halfway done with seconds.

" I'm Majoring in Chinese cuisine. I love cooking i mean i get to make food and play with fire and pointy things what more could a girl want." She says grinning wildly.

" And I'm majoring in English Literature with a minor in creative writing." Blake says quietly eating her food.

" Those seem to fit you two well, I'm a business administration major." Weiss says smiling " I plan on taking over my father's company once he retires so i need to be prepared. Oh yeah Ruby what are you Majoring in."

" Oh um I'm Majoring in psychology with a minor in neurochemistry cuz I wanna be a behavioral psychologist cuz I've always liked helping people and stuff."

" Certainly a noble goal and ambitious at that." Blake says having finished her food being the last one to do so.

" That's my little sis altruistic little brainiac to a fault." Yang says laughing

"Yang no teasing you promised." Ruby says pouting.

"Oh yeah i've been meaning to ask how are you both freshmen if Ruby is your younger sister." Weiss asks puzzled

"Oh Rubes here is really only 16 she skipped two years of high school." Yang says proudly.

" Wow Ruby guess you really are smart that's impressive." Weiss says surprised

Ruby shrugs blushing a bit " Yeah I guess thanks." but in her mind she's thinking ' maybe it won't be so bad here my room mate's nice and Yang is here and everyone i've met so far has been nice maybe things will truly be better.'

* * *

HATOBUREKA: Hope you guys liked the chapter definitely longer than my previous one which I am happy about though took me much longer to write partially cuz i got an xbox one for christmas and OMG its awesome anyways i hope you guys enjoyed the story and be on the lookout for future episodes sorry for any mistakes i make in the writing if you catch any please leave a review saying where thank you and have a good night and a happy new year's.


	3. Chapter 3

HATOBUREKA: oh my god sorry for late update i've been busy with midterm prep and family stuff sorry.

OMEGA: Stop making excuses

HATOBUREKA: T_T but it's the truth

OMEGA: Whatever you better finish the next chapter before the damn week is over.

HATOBUREKA: But I Have midterms coming up T_T

OMEGA: I don't care. now to the readers please read and review so this slacker has more motivation or something.

* * *

"Ruby wake up it's time for class." Weiss says already dressed and ready for class. " Ruby come on you don't want to be late on the first day of class." The black haired girl had no response still just sleeping soundly. Weiss sighs " Don't blame me for this you forced my hand." she says walking over to Ruby's bed taking out her phone. Selecting Ride of The Valkyries from her music app, Weiss puts it right next to Ruby's ear with the volume all the way up. She starts playing it after skipping to around the middle of the song at the same time as pulling her pillow from under Ruby's head.

"AGH" Ruby yells, quickly sitting up confused. After a moment to gather her self she sees Weiss and says " Weeeeiiiiiiiisss what the hell, why'd you do that."

" Ruby it's 7:30 if we don't go now you're either missing class or are going to have to skip breakfast." Weiss said quickly while tapping her foot, eager to get going.

Ruby sighs kind of annoyedly " Weiss," She says taking a short break. " My first class only starts at nine."

Weiss opens her mouth but doesn't speak Ruby's words taking a moment to set in. " Oh … sorry." she says awkwardly blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"It's fine you didn't know and were just trying to help, anyways I might as well go to breakfast with you." she says standing up putting on her flip-flops and heading over to the door.

" Ruby you're still in your pyjamas." Weiss points out rolling her eyes.

" Meh whatever I'm fine with it." She responds shrugging.

" But It- you know what, fine" She says rolling her eyes once more.

* * *

" Oh hey looks it's Blake and your sister, do you wanna go sit by them?"

" Yeah sure." Ruby says carrying a tray with plate of cookies a glass of milk and a bowl of cookie crisp cereal.

" You know that isn't the healthiest thing to have for breakfast you know." Weiss says, her own tray with an orange ,toast with strawberry jam, a bowl of cornflakes, and the only thing her breakfast had in common with Ruby's, a glass of milk.

" Yeah but I like cookies." She says so matter-of-factly that Weiss finds it hard to respond other than just shrugging.

" Hey Rubes hey Weiss." Yang says enthusiastically waving them over.

" Hello." Blake says not really paying attention reading a book instead.

" Hey Blake, Hey sis." Ruby says sitting across from them.

" Hello Yang, Hello Blake." Weiss says greeting them sitting next to ruby.

" Hey Rubes doesn't you first class only start at nine what are you doing this early." Yang asks puzzled

" Snow princess here didn't know so she woke me up at 7:30." Ruby says still sounding kind of annoyed before eating a cookie.

" Hey I said I was sorry also don't call me princess." Weiss grumbles munching on her toast.

" Yeah yeah I know don't worry I'll drop it." Ruby says sounding more cheery after her cookie.

Yang rolls her eyes at their antics, " Anyways, what classes do you all have next? I have Math."

" Victorian English Literature." Blake replies still reading her book.

" Global leadership." Weiss says after finishing her toast.

" Free block but I have Chemistry with Professor Torchwick afterward freaking general ed." ruby grumbles already finished with the ten or so cookies she had gotten and the cereal.

" Oh I have that too guess I'll see you then, I gotta get to class." Weiss said quickly before leaving.

" Well I gotta go too lil' sis." Yang says before running off to her next class.

" Bye." Blake says curtly before leaving as well.

" ugggh No one is here I'm bored." Ruby says.

" Well maybe I can fix that pretty lady." A blonde boy with a cocky smile says sitting across from her " Name's Jaune Arc, short sweet rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it."

" Do they?" she says questioningly raising an eyebrow

" No." He says rather dejectedly his bravado quickly dissipating. " Sorry about that, everyone keeps saying all ladies look for is confidence."

" You're coming off just perhaps a tad too strong like just this amount." Ruby says opening her arms as wide as she could.

" Hey there was no need to be mean, anyways sorry about that." He says sighing

" Nah it's no problem at least I'm not bored anymore, and sorry, Jaune was it? I'm not really interested in dating anyone now but we can be friends ." She says shrugging then at the last part she sounds a bit hopeful.

Jaune always one to look on the brightside shrugs " Sure God knows I could use a friend here what's your name by the way?"

" Hell yeah High Five also I'm Ruby." She says putting up her hand.

Jaune highfives her " Well nice to meet you Ruby but I gotta run see you later." he says and runs off.

'Well that was interesting,' Ruby thinks shrugging then checks her phone, she still had plenty of time before her class so she decides to walk around finding herself in a kind of secluded flower garden type area with no one else around. She heads over to a bench sitting down as she looks around making sure no one else was there and sighs thinking to herself ' Time to indulge in my nasty habits.' She sets down her bag and rummages through it and sighs in relief as she finds what she was looking for, pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes….


End file.
